Finn McMissile
“''I never properly introduced myself. Finn McMissile. British Intelligence.” ―Finn McMissile, introducing himself to Mater '''Finn McMissile' is the tritagonist in Cars 2. He is a British spy car who mistakes Mater for an American spy and recruits him in the mission to solve the conspiracy to sabotage the World Grand Prix. He is voiced by Michael Caine. Personality Finn is elegant, nice and kind. He is also daring and extremely brave, smart and eloquent, which is almost mandatory for a spy. He knows every trick in the book, and is always prepared for any kind of situation. Weaponry and Gadgets Finn McMissile is equipped with more gadgets than the other spies, including: * Four grappling hooks: Disguised as bumperettes, the hooks attach to the end of strings. They can be shot to reach an object at some distance, and are strong enough to lift and suspend Finn, giving him extra flexibility. * Spy camera: Located in the right headlight, it can zoom in to see details and take pictures. * Missile launcher: Located in the left headlight. It can fire small but powerful missiles. * Digital read-outs: Located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or from his surveillance probes. * Glass cutter: Consists of a small and very compact device, launched from the left side mirror. It attaches itself to the glass, and deploys a long stick with the cutting unit at the end that cuts with a circular counter-clockwise movement a piece of glass that is then ejected. * Magnetic explosives launcher: Located in the front wheel hubs, it launches small explosives that stick to a metallic surface and explode after a short amount of time. * Deployable machine guns: On both sides, hidden in the side vent. * Deployable surveillance probes: Located in the rear right wheel hub. Very small, light and compacted into a sphere. Finn can discretely drop one which then deploys feet and open its camera, which transmits an image to Finn's digital read-outs. * Oil Launcher: Located in the rear turn signals. It can spread slippery oil, that allows Finn to lose a pursuing car. In the beginning of the film, Finn defeats a green Gremlin with this weapon. * Mounted quad harpoon gun: Located on his undercarriage, it is used for a similar purpose as the grappling hooks to suspend Finn, but are much more powerful. * Deployable holographic disguise emitter: Located on the roof. The device instantaneously makes a holographic disguise all around Finn. A known disguise is a Japanese airport security guard. * Wheeled motorized jack: Launched from the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to a chasing car, and then deploys its jack, tipping the car over. * Steel Magnet Wheels: Permits Finn to climb up the side of a steel wall.2 Finn also uses them to grab cars in fights. * Hydrofoil Mode: Consists of two retractable foils on the undercarriage. Used for oversea travel. * Submarine Mode: Used for underwater escapes and travel. It includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear wheels transform into propellers.